shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Exposed
Exposed is the fourth episode of the third season of the Troublemakers reboot. The episode was released on February 20th, 2014. Synopsis When secrets are revealed, nothing will ever be the same... Plot The day after the creepy announcement from the creepy Town Crier, the Troublemakers angrily crowed around Mr. Hart's desk. The kids questioned everything him about the announcement, including the fact that their words were recorded and that they were being watched. Mr. Hart overwhelmingly pleaded for everybody to calm down and that the situation was nothing to worry over and that the message was most likely from some prankster, causing everyone to assume it was Spencer, who of course denied this claim, stating that he would have chosen a much cooler name than 'Town Crier', earning all of the student's trust again. Mr. Hart admitted that he's never seen anyone be exonerated in fewer sentences spoken, so the Town Crier isn't him, but he stated that he can squash this investigation quickly no matter who it is. Mr. Hart logged onto his computer and typed a message. A moment later, all the phones chimed at once, stating that whoever finds out who the Town Crier is would receive an award for his deed. Spencer didn't like it since it meant that student would rat on each-other, but the teacher stated that the motivation of the reward should be strong enough, and expects to know who the Town Crier is by the end of the day. Later on, Owen noticed that Spencer seemed happier then usual. Spencer told him that he was excited about his next date with Allison, and he's planning on doing something special and insisted Owen's help for it, which Owen agreed to (however, nearly spilled that he was on the Wilson High wrestling team whilst doing so). That night, Spencer, Owen, along with Ben met up outside of a bookstore. Spencer explains to Ben that in order to have a special date with Allison, he was going to have dinner in the middle of a bookstore. Ben thought that was a crazy idea since that can't possibly be a restaurant, but Spencer was sure it could work out. Ben said that of it did then he would be the man but he asked how they're going to do it. Spencer turned to Owen telling him that he would like him to talk to the clerk and do anything he can to convince her to let them have dinner there the next night. When inside, Owen didn't understand why he couldn't just do it himself, but Spencer reminded him of his bad history of being nice to a salesperson. Then a clerk appeared with a sticker that read "The early bird gets the (book)worm", helping Owen figure that in order to have a date there, he would have to use witty responses--puns. The clerk is amused by Owen's puns and allows Spencer to have his dinner date with Allison there, but they can't supply and he just needs to pay for any books if anything happens. Owen then thanked her. Back outside, Spencer requests from Ben advice for his and Allison's date. Ben told him to first in a way she's never been complimented before; make her laugh hard at least once; kiss her early so it would get be romantic and take off the pressure rather then a typical date where the couple kisses at the end. Spencer thanks Ben for this, but asks him not to 'twerk' about this instance, as the administration is watching. Spencer then states that they have nothing to matter, since neither of them have secrets to hide, which Owen nervously agrees to. The next day, as detention was approaching to an end, Mr. Hart was noticeably happy, as he believed his message against the Town Crier scared him off. Subsequently, yet another message from the Town Crier is received, sending a link and password to all of the information the administration has on the students at Twin Branches and that they have precisely a few hours before the administration realizes this and steals all of the information again. Kimi spots numerous nerds, heading down to the computer lab to get rid of the information and whispers this to Paige, who immediately begs Kimi to bribe Kevin--Kimi's ex-boyfriend, whom she had a bad break up with--to ignore Paige's information file, to which Kimi agrees to doing. As Paige thanks Kimi, Kimi is approached by Owen, who clandestinely admits to Kimi that he is part of the Wilson High wrestling team and that he needs her help to get rid of the information or his life at Twin Branches would be over. Kimi is then confronted by Allison, who Kimi instantaneously is able to assume that Allison wanted Kimi's help to get rid of the information, like the rest. Kimi then leaves to the computer lab. Kimi arrives at the computer lab, where she sees her best friend, Emily, there, along with Ben, Ashley, Kevin and Dexter, who were furiously working to get rid of the files. Ben is the first to find an entry of one of the Troublemakers--Paige's, whose information was under "QueenofTB" and had one entry named "How I destroyed that witch, Maria!" Emily distracts Ben, as Kimi deletes the file. When Ben went back to work, he forgot about Paige's entry! However just then, Kimi overheard Ashley ask why there were check-ins in Wilson, indicating that she was scrolling over Owen's files. Kimi manages to get Ashley to delete the file, by stating that any check-in by Wilson High would have to be a virus, which Ashley believes. Subsequent to that, Kimi saw that Kevin was almost at Allison's entry when looking alphabetically at the first letters. Kimi then approached her ex-boyfriend, asking that he skips over it. Kevin at first refuses, but eventually agrees to, figuring that it must be a devastating secret. Kimi sighs in relief, as she managed to keep all of her friends secrets safe, when Dexter simultaneously found Allison's data and quoted one of the entries about her questioned feelings for Nate. Although Kimi tries to talk him out of this, Ben texts Spencer the newly-discovered information. Meanwhile, Spencer and Allison are on their date. Spencer follows Ben's advice on distinctively complimenting her, which gets their conversation going. Their conversations was in fact going great until Allison visibly seemed upset. Allison tried to tell him about her date with Nate, but continuously assures her that she does not have to tell him, regardless of him how many times Allison warned that he would want to know. Spencer follows the second part of Ben's advice and is able to make Allison boisterously laugh with a joke about book club. Later during dessert, Spencer told her that he thought he'd grab a book and they could read together. Allison and Spencer prepare to read a book together, when Spencer leans in for his first kiss with Allison At this moment, Spencer receives the text message from Ben about Nate and Allison's date. The episode left in a cliffhanger about the events after the text. Bonus Scene Earlier that day, Dexter raced down the hall towards the computer lab, until a hand reached out and grabbed him. Nate appeared telling him to not go so fast. Dex told him that he needed to get as many files as he can off the school site. Nate stated that he heard the same thing on the announcements as he did, and rudely asked why he thinks he's talking to him right now. Dex suggested that it can't be for study guides since he's given him everything he has. Nate called him a smart nerd and Dex asked "So?" Nate ordered him to go out of his way to pick up as much dirt as he can on Allison. He then asked "Isn't she going out with Spencer?" causing Nate to lift Dex by the collar. Nate told them that they went on half a date and that's it. Dex asked why is he having him dig around on her and what is he hoping to find. Nate told him to just find a hunch, a feeling. Dex agreed but said that the cost will be twice as much as the guides. Nate raised the nerd another inch off the floor. He stated that it's brave of a weakling with no footing to say that and he agreed saying it's risky and he could get into way more trouble. Nate then said he'll give him half now and half later if he finds something. Nate then released Dexter and slipped a wad of money into his shirt pocket. Dex then scurried off to the computer lab. Nate then said to himself "Come on Allison...Prove my hunch right." Characters *Spencer Cooper *Owen Harris *Allison Applebee *Ben Kale *Paige Lenx *Kimi Chen *Emily Kessler *Mr. Hart *Erik Ericson *Dexter Albright *Ashley Jackson *Kevin Delucca *Branchi *Clerk *Nate Crawford (Bonus Scene) Category:Season 3: Secrets Exposed Category:Episodes Category:Troublemakers Category:Year 6